The Best Cookies on all of Pandora
by CraazyCakes
Summary: After Rhys comes down with a rather nasty case of frostburn flu, Sasha decides to make some of his favorite cookies to cheer him up. But what started out as a sweet gesture, quickly turns into chaos for the both of them.


"Ugh…Sasha!" Rhys's voice rang throughout the house, interrupting Sasha in the middle of the books she was reading at that moment, _The Complete Guide to Atlas Weaponry._ She sighed as she put the book down, moving to get up from her chair.

Fiona, who had been preoccupied with the cleaning or her pistol, tucked it away and looked up at Sasha.

"You know, you don't need to be checking up on him every five minutes, right?"

"C'mon Fi, I should just go see what's up. You can hear it in his voice. He's _miserable_."

Fiona scoffed. "Oh please. He just has frostburn fever. You're making it sound worse than it actually is." Sasha just stood there, silent, and Fiona continued on. "Look, it's not like some little kid, or its serious disease, so just quite babying him Sasha!"

Sasha was becoming frustrated, and frankly, a bit angry with her older sister. "Babying him? How am I babying him? He's never been exposed to anything like this, so I'm just looking after him." Sasha paused. "I'm done talking about this Fi, I should really go check on him." With that, she turned on her heel and headed off towards the room that she and Rhys shared.

When she got close enough, she could hear the sound of Rhys groaning in pain.

Sasha knocked on the door gently. "Hey… Rhys, you alright?"

"Y-yeah… come in, Sash." It seemed that Rhys sounded much worse now.

Sasha opened the door, and placed herself on the bed next to Rhys, who was now curled into the fetal position and surrounded by layer upon layer of bedsheet.

Sasha began rubbing Rhys's back, her voice gentle. "Hey Rhys… anything you need right now?

Rhys shifted over closer to Sasha, his face barely visible amidst the sea of bedsheets. "Uuuuuuuuuh. Wateeeer."

"Alright, I'm on it. Anything else?"

There was no reply, but Sasha figured as much, considering she could already hear what sounded like faint snoring coming from the massive pile of sheets that was her poor sick Rhys.

She got up from the bed, and left the room, picking up the empty glass on the nightstand on her way out.

Making her way into the kitchen, Sasha noticed Fiona, who busying raiding the fridge for what was probably Tuesday's leftovers, knowing her sister.

Sasha crossed over to the sink, turning on the faucet to fill the glass.

"So Fi….you looking for Tuesday's tacos?"

"Yeah…" Fiona continued to rummage around in the fridge, then paused and pulled her head out of the fridge. "Wait… did you eat the last of them?"

Sasha let out a small chuckle. "Nah, but Vaughn did when he was here last night." She paused, the glass full, and turned off the faucet. "I…uh...saw him eat the rest of the plate. It was…really weird…seeing him eat that much food so… quickly."

Fiona sighed, closing the fridge. "Damn him! I swear, that man has the appetite of a friggin' alpha skag." The sisters shared a laugh at Fiona's observation, before Sasha headed out of the kitchen, a glass full of water in hand.

She looked to her sister. "I should go get this to Rhys," she explained.

"Yeah, I get it. No need to explain yourself to me."

"Sure…" Sasha mumbled under her breath as she headed toward the bedroom.

When she reached the door, she opened it slowly, in case Rhys was still asleep. She didn't want to disturb him, the poor guy needed as much sleep as he could get. As she stepped into the room, tiptoeing across the floor, her suspicion was confirmed. There, on the bed, was her boyfriend, twisted up in sheets with drool trailing down his chin. She smiled at this sight, placing the glass on the nightstand, where it would be there when Rhys woke up again.

Sasha made her way back out into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and opening her book to where she had left off. After a while, Sasha finished up the book, still bored. She searched around the bookcase, but there was no particular title that jumped out at her, until her eyes caught on a recipe book she didn't recognize, _Susan Kofsky's Ultimate Collection of Culinary Creations._

"Huh." Sasha said to herself. "Not sure who this Kofsky lady is, but her 'ultimate collection' does sound promising." She slid the book from off the shelf and started flipping through the pages, looking for something that looked or even sounded particularly tasty to her. She had made it half way through the book, when she flipped to a page that had the most incredible looking cookies she had ever seen, and they just happened to Rhys' favorite too, chocolate chip. Sasha scanned over the list of ingredients, and after confirming that she had everything this recipe called for, decided that the rest of the afternoon would be spent making cookies, partially because of boredom, and partially because she wanted to do something that would cheer Rhys up. Making him something, especially something sweet, seemed like the way to go.

"Let's see…" Sasha mumbled to herself while rummaging through the cabinets for the ingredients. She had managed to grab everything but the vanilla extract, so she reached as far back as possible, her hand searching around, until she felt the familiar shape of the bottle. Pulling out the bottle, she smiled, as she could finally get started on making the cookies now that she had found the last ingredient.

Within minutes, Sasha had busied herself with the mixing of ingredients, working hard to make sure that everything was perfect, when she heard the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor approaching from behind her.

Sasha assumed it was Fiona who came into the kitchen, coming to investigate what it was Sasha was doing. "Hey Fi. I'm making some cookies right now, you want an-" She stopped when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"No Sash, I'm afraid you'll have to guess again." Rhys teased.

Sasha smiled and couldn't help but playing along. "Ummm… is it Vaughn?"

"Wrong again, Sash." Rhys paused before continuing on. "Alright, I'm giving you one more shot, don't disappoint me, Sasha."

Sasha laughed. "Hmmm. How about….Rhys?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Rhys announced, removing his hands from Sasha's eyes.

He lifted his head above Sasha's shoulder, trying to get a better of view of what Sasha was doing. "Anywaaaaays, what going on down here, Sash?"

"Oh, this? Just some cookies." Sasha replied, as she mixed the chocolate chips into the cookie dough. "It's your favorite, actually. Chocolate chip." Sasha smiled.

"Aw, really? That's really thoughtful of you Sash, tha-" Rhys paused before letting out a huge sneeze all over the cookies.

Sasha was quick to react, turning around to face Rhys, who now was covering up his face like he was trying to hide a massive nosebleed. "Oh my god, Rhys! You need a tissue. Stay here, I'll go get some for you." She hurried into the bathroom, throwing open the medicine cabinet.

"Shit!" Sasha exclaimed. There was a box of tissues, but it was all empty. She made a mental note of buying more tissues when she had the chance, and grabbed the next best thing, a roll of toilet paper.

She rushed back to the kitchen, where Rhys was till just standing there, his hand over nose.

"Here you go, Rhys. We're all out of tissues. Sorry." Sasha apologized, placing the roll in Rhys' free hand.

"Thanks, Sash." Rhys replied, his voice muffled.

Soon enough, Rhys cleaned himself up, but now the couple had a different problem on their hands, what was to be done about the cookies Rhys had sneezed on.

"Aw crap… uh…let's think…" Rhys paced around the kitchen, then stopped. It looked as though he had just had an epiphany. "Oh, I got it! Since you haven't even baked the cookies yet, we'll just throw 'em in the oven at a higher temperature. That way, we get our cookies faster, and germ-free!" Rhys flashed that all-too familiar cocky grin Sasha's way.

"Um… I'm not sure that's how it wor-" Sasha was cut off by Rhys, already fiddling with the controls on the oven.

"Come on Sash, it'll be fiiiine. I know what I'm doing, no need to worry." Rhys reassured her.

"A-alright, if you say so, Rhys." Sasha gave in, it was almost impossible to win an argument with Rhys.

"Awesome! Now, time to get this bad boys in the oven!" Sasha couldn't help but laugh at this remark as she placed the cookies inside, hot air greeting her upon pulling down the oven door.

"Sooo...what now? Rhys asked after Sasha had closed the door to the oven.

"Well, it seems like you're feeling better, soooo… you wanna watch the latest episode of _Pandora's Most Wanted_ on the ECHONet?"

"I have you to thank for that, Nurse Sasha," Rhys smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Sasha. "And yes, I would _love_ to watch _PMW_ with you."

The two made their way over to the couch, with Rhys plopping down onto it, and Sasha snuggling up right beside him, his arm still draped on her.

Halfway through the program, which featured an insane ex-vault hunter wanted for multiple counts of fraud and cannibalism, Sasha caught a whiff of something that smelled as if it was burning. Her eyes widened, as she remembered that there were cookies in the oven. She had been so caught up in detailed accounts of those crimes committed by the ex-vault hunter, that she had completely forgotten to take the cookies out of the oven.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Sasha yelled, as she threw Rhys' arm off of her and jumped up from the couch, making a bee-line for the kitchen.

"Hey, uh Sash… something wrong?" Rhys asked. It seemed that he had also forgotten about the cookies, which figured. That man had a pretty shit memory when it came to most things, except useless information that would _NEVER_ benefit him in any situation, like shitty trivial 'facts' about some rebellion against some central government that happened ages ago.

"It's the cookies! Can you get in here and help me?" Sasha yelled, with noticeable frustration in her voice.

Soon enough, Rhys was in the kitchen, helping Sasha deal with the mess that they had made. Upon opening the oven, the couple was met with a cloud of smoke, subsequently bringing about a fit of coughing.

The cookies, if you would even call them that, were quite a disappointing sight. They had all shriveled up into tiny lumps, with the color and texture of something like charcoal.

Rhys, taking notice of how disappointed Sasha looked, took one of the lumps and popped into his mouth. "Mmmm… this is… delicious…" He said painfully, as he crunched on the rock solid 'cookie.'

A grin spread across Sasha's face as she watched her gigantic dork of a boyfriend torture himself just to try and cheer up her up. She thought it wasn't possible to love him anymore, but she had just been proven wrong. Moving quickly, Sasha wiped the crumbs from Rhys' mouth and planted a kiss on his lips.

She didn't care if she got sick. She knew that Rhys would be there to take care of her, the same way should would for him.


End file.
